


Beautiful Disaster

by AChapterCanBeABook



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/pseuds/AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of Loki's nightmare episodes, Tony tries to quell the pain and help Loki slip into a peaceful sleep before he allows himself to fall asleep. Promising to protect his beautiful lover. FrostIron inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disaster

Tony watched Loki's soft and elegant features as the latter man lay in their bed and dreamed. Loki's face twitched and scrunched as if his dream was unpleasant. This had been the cause of Tony’s awakening. Tony stroked the delicate features of his lover's face. Loki shivered and shied away from Tony's touch, showing the childlike and damaged side Tony only ever had the chance to encounter in Loki's sleeping state; or on rare occasions.

Loki often had dreams like this; unpleasant, and fear inducing. Tony knew it best not to awaken him, though. He had done it once before and the experience was traumatizing for both of the men. The second Loki had awakened from his nightmare, he had burst into heart wrenching sobs. Tony could not get the man to calm down for nearly an hour. He never wanted to see his lover in such a state again. It nearly tore him to pieces; putting his mind near an edge of insanity. He promised from that night forward that he would help to quell the hurt of the dreams without having to wake the god.

Tony stroked Loki's soft skin, again. Loki let out a quiet, almost inaudible, whisper but with the silence of the night it sounded similar to a glass being shattered to Tony. Tony scooted closer to the man. He took in the magnificent beauty of Loki's pale skin in the moonlight. A soft blue hue touched at the edges of his skin from the light of his arc reactor. He was like a snowflake, delicate, and a shimmering beauty in the full moon's gaze. 

"Shh..." Tony cooed as he caressed Loki's cheek. Tony's thumb glided across Loki's cheek bone as he wiped a tear that fell free.

"Tony," Loki softly whispered in his sleep. Loki's body relaxed ever so slightly. He tensed up once again, though, as the dream seemed to change. "N-no... Tony... Thor... No, Tony..."  
Tony could slightly guess the content of the dream by what Loki had spoken. It was similar to many other nights'. Whenever a dream had involved Thor, it seemed it would have something to do with Thor taking away what Loki loved. Be it an object, or a person. With the urgency in his tone and the fact that he called him ‘Tony’ versus ‘Anthony’ made him almost positive it was one of those dreams.

"Shh, I am right here," Tony whispered into Loki's ear. "Thor could never take me away from you."

A few more tears escaped and made a glistening path on his cheek as they slid down his skin. Tony kissed them away. Loki was a tragedy with more damage than any soul should see; yet he was so strong and beautiful. Tony cooed in his ear again, causing Loki to finally relax. Loki settled into the bed as he tense shoulders sank. Tony let out a breath and lightly stroked the gods arm.

"Tony... I... I l...love..." Loki's voice slowly faded into deep breathing as he fell into a deeper, more peaceful, sleep.

Tony gave a chuckle and gently tightened his grip around Loki's thin frame, pulling him closer to his chest. He placed his lips gently to Loki's cheek and brushed a light kiss on it. Loki let out a deep breath, as if displaying his thanks. Loki shifted a little so his head was nicely, and comfortably, placed on Tony's chest. Tony stared down at the hypnotically beautiful man. His dark black eyelashes glistened with some of the tears they had caught. The little, crystal like drops somehow added to his mysterious, cold beauty, and still showed his broken and innocent side.

'He is so beautiful,' Tony thought, pushing some strands of hair from Loki's face as he drifted off into his own sleep; finally calm now that Loki was dreaming pleasantly. 'Such a beautiful disaster.'


End file.
